Perrine H. Clostermann
Perrine-H. Clostermann (ペリーヌ・クロステルマン, Perīnu Kurosuteruman?) Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro Origin Perrine, full name Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann, is a wealthy (formerly wealthy, she has devoted her savings and salary to the Gallian reconstruction effort) and proper fifteen year old Gallian girl who looks down upon some of the less-refined habits of her peers. The emotional scars left by the Neuroi's conquest of her homeland cause her numerous problems. She often refuses to work as part of a team, and develops a dislike for the upstart newcomer Yoshika due to her attachment to Mio, which eventually develops into full-blown jealousy, even leading her to challenge Yoshika to a duel (as seen in episode 9). When wearing her Striker Unit, she gains the dark ears and tail of a Chartreux. Perrine holds the rank of Flying Officer and her original unit was the Forces Aériennes Galliaises Libres 802nd Flying Corps. She is named after Pierre Clostermann. Magic Ability 雷撃/トネール Raigeki/Tonnerre (Lightning Strike/Thunder) Lightning based attack "Tonnerre." Expands outward from her location striking multiple targets within range. She has complained upon using the attack as it (presumably the electricity) messes up her hair. Weapons and Equipment Perrine is depicted carrying a rapier in artwork which does not make an appearance in the animated series.It was featured n the original figurine, and she does wave it about during the fourth Hime Uta album. She uses a Bren light machine-gun in combat. Her Striker Unit is based on the Arsenal VG 39. Perrine's Comments About Other Characters On Minna : "Wing Commander Minna? I'm... always a bit nervous around her. She's competent, talented, and notices everything around her, so I just can't stay calm when she's looking at me..." On Lynette : "Sergeant Lynette? That girl who doesn't stand out? Hmm... Maybe because the two of them are both new, so she's always together with Miyafuji, but she's never really made an impression on me. However, she seems to be somewhat capable in a battle, so I wouldn't mind having her watch my back." On Miyafuji : "Oh, what is with that Miyafuji Yoshika! She's always clinging to Major Sakamoto... getting all of her attention during training, and even in the bath! So what if they're from the same country, she should show some respect in what she calls the Major!" On Mio : "Ahh, Major Sakamoto... oh, she's so wonderful. Her dignified face, her long and slender legs, her beautiful and exotic black hair... and finally her precise orders during battle... officers as good as that just don't exist!" On Lucchini : "Pilot Officer Lucchini...! Oh, when she's more lacking herself, to have her calling others flat-chested! That's the very definition of rude! All she does is nap throughout the day, this is why Romagnans are all so troublesome... Well, she does show some promise in battle though." On Shirley : "Flight Lieutenant Shirley, well, she's a superior so I won't say much, but must that Liberion be so carefree? What's more, bigger is not better... well, I wouldn't mind being a bit bigger..." On Trude : "Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn... I hate to admit it, but she's better than me. I can't catch up to her in amount of experience or firepower. As a person, she's a bit hard to get along with though." On Erica : "I can't rival Flying Officer Hartmann in the sky either. Well, fighting is a disagreeable practice... it's a specialty of Karlsland after all. I'll just leave that to her." On Sanya : "Sanya? That girl you never know whether she's there or not? It's almost like she's a ghost. However she serves in an important role for the sake of the unit, so I'll commend her for that. It's not something I can do myself." On Eila : "Eila... hmm... I really don't know much about her. Believing in something as unscientific as fortune telling... well, even I would like to see the fortune between the Major and me... but what if, what if a bad result came up!? Oh, I could never do something so frightening." : Gallery Perrine behaving completely normally.gif Perrine Almost died.jpg Paranoid.jpg Perrine can't see2.jpg Perrine can't see1.jpg Perrine can't see.0jpg.jpg Perrine's new waifu.jpg Perrine Sleeping.jpg Perrine.jpg Perrine feels all tingly.jpg Perrine dakimakura.png Growl.jpg Mmmmm perrine.jpg Perrine in her own mind.jpg Perrine crashed.jpg Lights on lights off.gif SW ep 07.jpg Friend~ship.jpg Perrine sailor fuku.jpg Amelie and perrine4.jpg I can't see shit, captain.jpg Perrine and her teacup.jpg Perfectly cute.jpg PS2 Perrine end.jpg You're eila, right.jpg Perfectly Lethal.jpg Perrine with a view to a kill.jpg Perrine Strike Witches 4.jpg Perrine got irrigated.jpg Perrine Profile.gif Perrine gets appreciated.jpg Perrine sleeping0.jpg Perrine is positively traumatised.jpg Perrine does not approve.jpg Perrine training.jpg Hime Uta 4.jpg Perrine trying to talk to the major.jpg Perrine and Lynette.jpg Perrine fly-by.jpg Perrine with a stuffed animal.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Index Category:Flying Officers